


Fate

by KeithTheWriter



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Language, M/M, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeithTheWriter/pseuds/KeithTheWriter
Summary: Another short ditty I decided to postAnd yeah..."Aiden: Washed Up" is considered mostly null, because I didn't like the character Violet...and instead I made a new character to replace her, hopefully with more to write about instead of one meh story.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and reviews are appreciated

Sometimes, fate has an odd way of working out. It was fate that put Mae and Bea in the same school grade...which lead to them meeting, and inevitably becoming...partners. For Aiden, fate wasn't so kind to him. He was raised in a shithole part of a big city, given not many options. He tried to make the best of it and became a cop...then "the incident" happened...and he was moved to Possum Springs without much haste. The move caused Beverly to leave him. Then he met Violet...and that didn't work out...he has too much baggage, he only blames himself for the breakup. For those of you asking what "The Incident" was...something that was avoidable, and that's all Aiden says about it. But, to make up for it, fate is great at second chances. So far, his working life in Possum Springs has been good, even great. But he wasn't always seen as a good thing for the force, and constantly was given desk duty at the station, greeting angry people who needed to either post bail or usually something involving parking tickets...Possum Springs isn't big enough to warrant separate buildings for that. For a whole 9-5 work period, Aiden would be called all sorts of beautiful curse words...some that didn't exist. After work, he usually got dragged into the daily activities of Mae and her friends, out of sheer curiosity..and to sort of relieve his more wild big city life. About 90% of the time, all they did was hang out and "practice" their musical skills...for a performance that would never happen. To Aiden, he never was big into music, but the concept of making and playing songs for shits and giggles confused him, about as much as Bea's "drums". After one particularly loud session, the group sat around the stage, and talked.

"So...Still dating, Aiden?" Mae sheepishly pried...she knew about Violet leaving town...thankfully with Matilda.

"Yeah...hehe, worried about her meetin' you guys..."

Gregg sat up, and looked angry

"Why, you think my rocking abdominals would lure her away from you? Don't worry dude...these puppies are set to stun, not kill..."

"Hehe...nah...she just knows me as I am...letting her know I hang out with rebellious youths such as yourselves wouldn't help her out"

"Why are you worried about HELPING her?"

"She's like...foreign...I think she's a Brit...don't tell her I forgot...she'd probably kill me multiple times over...this is her first week here"

"Dude...you got weird tastes" Gregg quips, which Aiden just shrugs off.

"What's her name?" Angus asks out of nowhere, even Gregg was slightly surprised..Angus usually isn't too social.

"Uh...Rosa..why?"

"That's a nice name, Officer...she sounds lovely..."

"Uh....thanks...Angus...glad to see you take interest in my things...hehe"

There was a long silence. Ever since Aiden came into town, Angus hasn't spoken to him in person, just over that cryptic chat thing that Mae talked him into installing. To be fair, Angus had a nice voice, like...compared to some people Aiden met during his life

"So, Officer D-Bag...you gonna actually PLAY an instrument here, or are we gonna have to start charging you to sit there with your thumb up your ass?" Bea jabbed, intending him to get defensive

"Fuck...I dunno, I left my wallet in my OTHER uniform...hehe"

"You two are like a Rom-Com couple, except ones a lesbian and ones a hard ass cop..." Mae slid her response as quietly as possible, but everyone heard her.

"Yeah? This hard ass isn't goin' anywhere anytime soon, so ya better get to love it."

Mae knew he was right, people like him are rather clingy...not that Mae cares, it's good to have a male role model that isn't as...out there as Gregg (despite being around her age...she still likes the interactions they have)

Despite the constant insults back and forth, Aiden thinks he found his "clique". The only thing that could be better, is if he wasn't partially ashamed he hangs out with them...but you can't get everything you want. So in that sense...fate isn't so cruel it seems.


End file.
